


Birdwatching

by raviolitheif



Series: Dreams Bring Me Closer to You [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Brother Feels, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Dreams, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitheif/pseuds/raviolitheif
Summary: hanzo has a dream about his childhood and realizes how much he misses his family before it went sour





	Birdwatching

With the lights off and Jesse's body heat lulling him, Hanzo snuggled close and settled down for the night, already more than half asleep. By the time Jesse got comfortable and the covers were over their shoulders, Hanzo was out.

His dream this time around wasn't so much a dream as it was a memory; blurry, warm images of a young Hanzo and Genji from an outside perspective. They were helping their mother feed the sparrows, seeds in pudgy little hands, timid birds hopping closer and closer. Musical laughter and gentle nodding, his mother praising them for having such a way with animals. This had been one of the few times their father had been present and still kind, joining them with a basket of snacks and food; a family picnic in the gardens, the last one Hanzo could ever remember taking place.

He missed his family, his true family, the one he'd been a part of before the family business was all that anyone cared about. He missed the birds, the laughter and sweets and music, missed his brother's soft, chubby little hand in his as they ran together in the gardens. He missed having Soba and Udon together with Ramen, missed their stupid names they'd picked at such a young age, missed watching their long bodies twist and tangle together.

The memories hurt as much as they brought him joy.


End file.
